The purpose of a power cord is to make and maintain an electrical connection between a power source and a device. In doing so, power necessary to operate the device is provided. In most cases, the cord can be easily removed from the power outlet. In the case of computer equipment, the power cord is often made removable from the equipment as well. The obvious problem with the use of removable power cords is the accidental removal of the cord from either the equipment or the outlet causing the equipment to shut down.
One solution to this problem is to place the cords in locations that reduce the possibility that they will be accidentally removed, such as by running the power cord under the flooring that carries pedestrian traffic. While this is helpful, sub-floor wiring is still subject to accidental forces, such as when other sub-floor wires are accessed for installation or maintenance. A similar solution involves placing a conduit on top of the floor so as to prevent someone from accidentally tripping over the cord. Unfortunately, conduits are not usually fixed to the floor and can be moved, which may cause the cord to pull out from either the equipment or the power source.
When a cord cannot be buried or hidden, it is more likely that it would be accidentally disconnected. This can be disastrous when the equipment is an essential computer or networking device, because vital computer services can or will be lost when the cord is disconnected.
A common solution to this problem is to secure the cord with an integrated fastener. This approach is more prevalent on data cables then on electrical supply cords. For example, the data cables between computers and peripherals often utilize screws or other attachment devices integrated into the plug. When the plug is attached to a computing device, the attachment mechanisms in the plug can be secured into mating receptacles on the device. One problem with this solution is that these cords are very specific. In other words, the device receptacle and the cable plug must be of such a design that the electrical connection and mechanical retention features line up and mate perfectly with one another. New cords with the latest attachment mechanism may not match with older equipment, and vice versa.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus that allows a technician to fasten and secure a power cord efficiently and effectively regardless of variations in the external size and shape of the power cord plug. In addition, it is desirable to provide an apparatus that allows the technician to connect and secure a cable without the need for any specialized tools.